Talk:Retinue
Design The backside reminds me of something, I guess an early BMW E or M series, or a Lada Riva. iamxaml (talk) 04:55, August 30, 2017 (UTC) : I was looking at the same last night... It's definitely not Ford. I was thinking early 70's Japanese - Corolla or Datsun (which were probably copies from BMW or the like anyway). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:01, August 30, 2017 (UTC) : To kiwismurf, can you give me a valid reason why the information I have given is invalid? Pure Competizione (talk) 07:59, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :: ::The actual grille outline is different but the chrome strip running through the centre and the lights in the grille :are taken from this. :::My initial reaction was totally no, but can see some grille layout similarities - even though the Retinue has foglights where the indicator lenses are on the AMC. The Dart grille looks nothing like the Retinue. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:24, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::Additional edit after added info - the interior lights within the grille are nothing like the Dodge, and are much closer to the AMC. The chrome strip is too common a feature to be considered from the Dodge with no other support. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:28, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::This is where people get ridiculously carried away. Do you seriously think R* looked at the Dart and said "We'll take that chrome bit there and maybe those useless lights, but absolutely fuck else"? It takes hardly anything significant, and what it does take isn't anything unique - dozens of classic coupes had these lights, chrome fittings on grilles, etc. It's more likely a R*-own thought than drawn from other real life cars. Monk Talk 08:31, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::Why is everyone editing at once? I agree it's not from the Dart. For some reason I thought the foglights were actually rectangular indicators and the strip went the full length of the grille. And if I were designing a car for a game I sure would add these small details. Pure Competizione (talk) 08:34, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::Also could we get an image of the rear? Pure Competizione (talk) 08:36, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::The infoboxes are playing up all over Fandom wikis at the moment... but the {Rear quarter view) link is there. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:39, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Pronunciation? What's the pronunciation for the Retinue? 16:42, September 14, 2017 (UTC) : Ret-ih-new. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 09:19, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Odd Wheel Sizes? Okay, it turns out this is actually true...I've also noticed the tyre treads go opposite ways. What on earth is this? in 1080p res, the Retinue's left wheel is 55 px wider. Monk Talk 18:58, October 7, 2017 (UTC) : Seems like the Elegy all over again. Hopefully we can get someone to fix this issue. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 19:31, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I measured it in 4k last month and noted it being about 11% different. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:29, October 8, 2017 (UTC)